The Queen of Hueco Mundo
by Frostfire613
Summary: There is a legend in both Hueco Mundo and the Soul Society. A legend of a being that is said to be a perfect cross between Hollow and Shinigami. Is the legendary being merely just a myth? Apparently not. FemNaru! Reverse Harem!
1. Prologue

**A/N: Okay, I made this quite a while ago but I decided that I should post it since it would be a waste not to. I hope you enjoy it! NO FLAMES! Review please!**

* * *

A legend that every Hollow with intelligence and Shinigami alike knew was that there was once a perfect being that walked the afterlife. One who was a perfect cross between Hollow and Shinigami, not one half or the other overrode another. She was a perfect balance. However, seeing how Hueco Mundo did not have a ruler of any sort while the Seireitei had the royal family. She was sent to be the ruler, the king, the emperor, the lord and God of Hueco Mundo, to bring peace between the two nations. Or as peaceful as they could get without rookie or arrogant hollows trying to kill people and spirits anyways.

All was decently peaceful until there was a rebellion, being a good ruler she was, she dealt with the problem. The battle was long and harsh, but the rebels were ultimately stopped. But the Queen had exhausted herself, so she went into a very deep sleep. Hundreds or possibly over a few thousand years had passed since then, and the famed Goddess and Queen of Hueco Mundo had turned into nothing but a legend. The Legend of the most powerful being to ever walk Hueco Mundo.

Some say that she existed, some say that she did not. Many hollows and Shinigami alike had searched the ruins that used to be her Palace. They had combed the place inside and out, but found nothing but old Japanese symbols on the walls. The Shinigami had studied these symbols, but they were too complicated and worn out to read.

Many things had happened since then, including the betrayal of Sosuke Aizen. He too had heard about the famed Goddess, but found Barragan instead. He claimed that the legends were merely just legends, saying that he was the true King of Hueco Mundo. But Aizen did not believe him and just went on with his plan. Aizen then visited the ruins, to most it would be just a run down palace, but to him it was a key to power. A secret of how the Goddess had a perfect balance of both Shinigami and Hollow powers. So Aizen too combed the ruins with Gin. But found nothing that he found useful. Disappointed, Aizen went back to Las Noches.

Little did anyone know that there was a secret passage within the ruins that led to the tomb in which the still soundly slumbering legend was residing.

Not long after Aizen had left her territory, blue eyes snapped open. The Goddess and Queen of Hueco Mundo, Uzumaki Naru, had awoken.


	2. Chapter 1

Naru stretched groggily. When she had saw that Aizen guy enter Hueco Mundo for the first time, she knew that he was trouble. What no did know was that Naru could project herself spiritually. So while her body was resting and recovering, she was still walking both Hueco Mundo and Seireitei, no one could see her, feel her, or hear her. The only way to communicate was through dreams. Naru had dream walked many times, with many different people. Some to comfort, some to greet potential allies, and some to awaken powers.

The two who she visited the most were on opposite sides.

Naru got up from the bed and stretched some more before summoning her 2 zanpakutou and strapped them to her obi which held her hakamas up. She put on her long black coat on and buttoned the front, covering her bandaged chest and only leaving from the waist down open. The bottom of her coat split in 3 tails and reached her ankles and billowed as she walked. (Think of Hibari's Cambio Forma coat) She then put on her ruby circlet. For shoes she wore boots that the current espada wore.

Naru still had her Cerulean blue eyes, flawless tanned skin, and three whisker marks on each cheek. The only thing different was her hair, it was still the same sunny blond but it now had streaks of red in it, and it reached to the lower of her back. Her bangs framed her face beautifully. Naru was truly a sight to behold.

Naru took a deep breath when she finally stepped out of her tomb. It was time to let everyone know their place.

Naru then let out a large wave of reiatsu at full power, a wave so powerful that it made Hueco Mundo itself shake.

* * *

The effect of Naru's reiatsu wave was instantaneous. Everyone in Hueco Mundo had felt it and shuddered at thought of how strong the person was who had released it. The ones in Las Noches especially, as the Espada, Aizen, Gin, and Tousen were in a meeting and all happened to have felt it. They felt like a god was looking down at them. They then looked at each other confused once the effects wore off, who could have let out such a powerful wave?

"Could it be a new Vasto Lorde?" Tousen asked.

"No, it feels different." Aizen said. "It feels too strong of one that of a Vasto Lorde."

* * *

Naru looked over the horizon to where Las Noches was. It was quite far from where she was. Naru let out her angel wings and flew high above. She then headed straight for Las Noches. She did want that fake king in her world any longer.

* * *

"The person is coming, the one who let out that huge wave." Gin said. "Maybe he or she wants to challenge you."

Aizen chuckled. "Perhaps. We'll see."

* * *

In the throne room, where all the Espada were gathered, they were awaiting the arrival of the mysterious person who let out the huge power wave.

Then a swirl of fire appeared in the middle of the room, from within, Naru stepped out.

"What a lovely lady. May I ask who you are?" Aizen asked charmingly.

Naru just blinked at him. Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Szayel, Harribel, Starrk, and Gin reactions were different though.

"It's you!" Grimmjow exclaimed. Aizen turned to Grimmjow with a raised brow.

"Grimmjow, do you know this lovely lady?" Aizen asked.

"Yeah, I saw her in my dreams." Grimmjow answered. "And I'm guessing that I'm not the only one."

"Aizen-sama, I have seen her in my dreams as well." Harribel said with Starrk, Szayel, Ulquiorra, and Gin agreeing.

"Well miss, you are quite popular. Who are you?" Aizen asked.

Naru looked calmly at him. "My name is Uzumaki Naru. You have searched through my broken down Palace not to long ago."

Aizen looked really surprised at that point. Along with the arrancar.

"My famed name is the Goddess of Hueco Mundo." Naru said, then leaked out her reiatsu, bringing bringing the Espada to their knees and the Shinigami struggling to stand. They felt like the world was upon them. "And I don't want you in Hueco Mundo any longer. You do not belong here. Get out." Naru had said the last part venomously.

Aizen started to pour out his own reiatsu to try and counter and Naru's but Naru's was stronger and more potent, he could tell that she was focusing most of her reiatsu onto him. For a moment, Naru could have sworn that Aizen's flashed a familiar red. Naru then swiftly took out one of her Zanpakutou.

"Bleed them dry, Ragnarok!" Naru said and slashed her sword forward. 7 orange bubbles flew out and hit their desired targets, enveloping them in a barrier that proceeded to drain their power and knocked them unconscious. Her zanpakutou was a longsword named Ragnarok (Soul weapon from Noblesse, complete version).

The bubbles enveloped Aizen, Tousen, Yammy, Barragan, Nnoitora, Zommari, and Aaroniero.

"Why did you spare us?" Starrk asked. Naru turned to the now standing group that was free from the energy draining bubbles.

"I visited through those dreams for a reason." Naru said. "Because I believed that you are not my enemies. That and the fact that you'd make excellent allies."

"Who else have you visited through your dreams _Megami-san?_" Gin asked, emphasis on the Megami part.

"Many in the soul society and other places." Naru said.

Then she gathered the trapped arrancar in the middle of the room. Then a red energy surrounded them, it started to materialize into what looked to be blood. The tornado of blood raged around the trapped arrancar and enclosed on them as the power level raised. Many had to shield their eyes from the wind. The blood tornado then tore through the roof, the free group turned to see what happened to the trapped group only to find that they were not there anymore. As if their existence was erased.

"Blood field." Naru said simply before re-sheathing her sword. The bubbles that held Aizen and Tousen then disappeared. "I hope the Captains like my present."

Naru then sighed before turning to the group that was left over. She looked at each one carefully.

"You do not have to ally yourself with me if you do not wish too." Naru said. "You are free do go if you wish. Or you may stay."

There was a long silence before Ulquiorra stepped forward, knelled before Naru and crossed one arm over his chest.

"I, Schiffer Ulquiorra, swear my loyalty, mind, and body to Uzumaki Naru-sama to do with as she pleases." Ulquiorra said before standing up. She had appeared in his dreams many times, enough to earn her his dedication and companionship. Without her after all, he would have never unlocked his second resurreccion form.

"My my Ulquiorra, dedicated are we?" Gin asked in a mocking manner. "Sure, I'll swear my loyalty to ya. Since you got rid of Aizen and all. Plus you don't seem like a bad person at all."

"I will as well." Starrk said.

"As long as I get to continue my experiments." Szayel said.

Harribel nodded in Naru's direction.

"Fine, I don't fucking care." Grimmjow said.

Naru smiled at them. "Thank you, I'll try my best to earn my worth to you all. Now where is this stupid thing called the Hogyoku? It needs to be destroyed."

Gin lead her to the room where Aizen kept the small ball of energy and watched as she obliterated the thing. Things were going to be different now.


	3. Chapter 2

When Naru walked back into the throne room, Ulquiorra had brought a young lady in. She assumed that she was Inoue Orihime, the healing girl she had heard about. Naru the sat on the throne while Gin sat on one of the armrests.

"You're Inoue Orihime correct?" Naru asked. Orihime nodded fearfully. "Don't be afraid. Actually, I'm sending you home. Or will send you home in a moment. Your friends are already in Hueco Mundo, coming here to save you. But Ulquiorra must've already told you this?"

Orihime nodded.

"You may go with them. Someone as kind and pure-hearted as you do not belong here in Hueco Mundo." Naru said kindly with a soft smile on her face, making Gin smile a bit.

"Aren't you kind and pure-hearted as well Naru-chan?" Gin asked in a teasing manner. Naru smirked.

"Maybe." Naru said with a cheeky grin. The light atmosphere calmed Orihime down. "Harribel, can you give back Orihime's old clothes?"

"Hai Naru-sama." Harribel said before leading Orihime away gently. Orihime paused for a brief moment, giving Naru a grateful nod before leaving with Harribel.

* * *

"How did ya know I would betray Aizen in the end hmm?" Gin asked curiously but still had that everlasting fox grin on his face.

"I had a premonition. Everyone had died either fighting for Aizen or being killed by him. You were killed by him after trying to kill him." Naru said simply. "Ulquiorra here was killed by Ichigo after reaching his limit in a fight."

Ulquiorra just widened his eyes ever so slightly at this, but it only lasted about a second.

"Starrk was killed by 2 of the oldest Captains of the Gotei 13, Ukitake and Shunsui. Grimmjow was still alive I think, I didn't really see him after he was defeated. Harribel went back to Hueco Mundo after almost being killed by Aizen. Szayel was killed by a Captain who is similar to him in many aspects." Naru said. "Now then. From what I found out from the Hogyoku, you all are indeed arrancar, but you are imperfect in a sense. So I have something to remedy that. Come with me." With this, Naru jumped off the thrown and into the room where Aizen had turned the hollows in arrancar in the first place.

Everyone nodded and followed along while Orihime was left in her room.

* * *

When they were in Aizen's lab. Naru ordered everyone to take a bed and lie down to get comfortable. They did as told and watched as Naru unleashed her angelic wings. She plucked a feather then retracted her wings again. Naru then made the feather glow brightly and waves of power flowed off the feather.

(Sakura's feathers from Tsubasa Chronicles)

Instead of the transformation hurting like it did the first time. All they felt was themselves being wrapped in a warming glow. When the procedure was done, the only thing different about their appearance was that their hollow holes were half the size of what they were before and the remaining parts of their mask were gone. For Starrk, Lilynette had turned into a zanpakutou, but he could still hear her voice in his head. Other than that, they could feel that their power had increased considerably. Gin too felt like he had a small power up as well. Ulquiorra even gained a more healthy tone of skin, though still extremely pale, it wasn't overly so.

"Heh, not bad." Grimmjow grinned.

"Now go do whatever you want as long as it doesn't cause trouble. Our guests will arrive in about a day or so." Naru said then walked out of the room with Gin and Ulquiorra following. Gin because he was curious about his new queen and Ulquiorra because he felt the need too as a self appointed Bodyguard and Servant.

* * *

As the three were walking down the hall, they were stopped by two girls. One with short blond hair with green eyes and a bone fragment over her right eye, the other with long black hair tied in 2 ponytails on either side of her head, violet eyes, and a bone fragment over her left eye.

Naru just raised a brow at them.

"Oh! Loly and Menoly!" Gin said with fake surprise, even though he knew that at one point Naru would be confronted by these two.

"Where is Aizen-sama?" Loly, the black haired one asked, or more like growled.

"Gone. I sent him to the Soul Society half dead to do with him as they please." Naru said.

"Y-You! HOW DARE YOU! How dare you do that to Aizen-sama!" Loly screeched.

Loly then charged at Naru, only to be stopped by Ulquiorra. He grabbed and extinguished the cero Loly had tried to charge and fire.

"You will not touch Naru-sama." Ulquiorra said before flinging Loly away with an effortless flick of his wrist. Loly flew down the wall at incredible speeds and crashed into a wall, creating quite a decent sized dent.

This enraged Menoly. "Ulquiorra!" Menoly then ran at Ulquiorra with her own cero charging.

"Trash need to know their place." Ulquiorra said before grabbing Menoly's cero and extinguished it like Loly's before flinging her into a wall as well, creating yet another dent.

"You know that this would happen didn't you? You had told be about Aizen's...admirers but seriously?" Naru asked in a deadpan.

Gin just grinned wider in response. Naru shook her head while smiling slightly.

"You're lucky that I think you're cute, even with that fox grin on your face." Naru said before starting to walk again, not even sparing a glance at Loly and Menoly, who were unconscious.

"Why thank you Naru-chan, you're quite the beauty yourself." Gin said cheekily.

Naru then turned to Ulquiorra, who was walking slightly behind her at her right side while Gin was on her left. "Don't worry Ulquiorra, you're very handsome as well. And I'll admit you're much more my type than Gin is."

Ulquiorra just gave Naru a slightly surprised expression before reverting back to his normal emotionless self, but did give Naru a small nod.

"Aww, that was mean Naru-chan!" Gin playfully whined. "What is your type anyways?"

"I like the strong, calm, stoic, and somewhat emotionless type. I especially like those with long hair or semi-long hair. But that's just my preferred type. I've been attracted to a few with short hair as well." Naru said.

"How interesting." Gin said with his fox grin still present.


	4. Chapter 3

"They're here." Naru said before a large boom was heard. At the moment she was letting Orihime play with her hair.

"I hope Kurosaki-kun is okay..." Orihime said as she brushed Naru's hair.

"He's probably fine. I made sure that there was no resistances." Naru said.

"Thank you Naru-chan!" Orihime said brightly.

"No problem Orihime-chan." Naru said.

"So Naru-chan...what's this I hear about a meeting with the Gotei 13?" Gin asked.

"It is as it is. It is to explain my return, Aizen's defeat, and my status in the Soul Society." Naru said.

"You status?" Gin asked.

"Oh? You don't know? I'm the Spirit King's only daughter." Naru said calmly as Gin choked on his tea.

"Say what?" Gin asked incredulously.

"King Minato and Queen Kushina are my parents in both the human world and the spirit world." Naru said.

"I've sent a message to my parents about my awakening, they are quite eager to see me again." Naru said. "And I have no doubt my mother would want to set me up with a husband..."

"If you're the Princess, why're ya the Queen of Hueco Mundo?" Gin asked as Orihime listened quietly, starting to french braid Naru's hair.

"Because, my father when he was alive along with my mom, sealed the Kyuubi no Yoko inside me. Slowly, the energy from the Kyuubi seeped into my body's system and soon I became half demon, which enabled me to-"

"Become a perfect balance between Hollow and Shinigami!" Gin finished.

"Yes. Because of that, I was able to command the hollows to do as I wished." Naru said. "My parents thought it would be a good idea for me to rule Hueco Mundo to tone down the Hollow attacks. And I was right, it worked, the attacks were less when I was around. But when I went to sleep after defeating a rebelling group, the attacks started up again." Naru said. "It got particularly bad when Aizen started to rule so..."

"You woke up, to take back your place. What're ya going to do, keep ruling Hueco Mundo?" Gin asked.

"Yes, but I might start to live in the soul society, mainly because Hueco Mundo is a pretty dull place. I'll just rule from the shadows." Naru said. "You all are welcome to live with me, seeing as you're not hostile unless I request for you to be so."

"I'll take ya up on that offer, hopefully they won't be too harsh on me." Gin said.

"They won't. I'll vouch for you, and if I vouch for you then my father and mother will listen to reason." Naru said. "You might be a bit bullied but they won't kill you."

"I can handle that." Gin said.

**BOOM**

"INOUEEE!" Ichigo shouted as he ran into the room with Chad, Ishida, Nelliel, Rukia, and Renji.

The group was dumbfounded when they spotted Orihime perfectly healthy and uninjured, and she was braiding someone's hair!

"Kurosaki-kun! I'm so glad you came!" Orihime said, running up to the group happily.

"Inoue! Are you okay? And who's she?" Ichigo asked.

Naru walked up to the group, the group got ready to fight but Naru was not hostile. "My name is Uzumaki Naru. I'm the Queen of Hueco Mundo and the one responsible for the defeat of Sosuke Aizen."

Naru then held out her hand and Ichigo just took it out of courtesy.

"Wait a second...you're the one from my dreams!" Ichigo exclaimed. Rukia, Renji, Ishida, Chad, and Nelliel widened their eyes at that. Mainly because they too had saw her in their dreams multiple times.

"Yes, I am. You're an interesting one Kurosaki Ichigo." Naru said.

"But dream walking is a special ability that belongs to the Spirit Queen..." Rukia said. "Unless..."

"That's right Rukia-san, the spirit Queen is my mom." Naru said with a grin.

Rukia and Renji suddenly dropped to their knees. "Hime-sama!"

"No need to kneel. You can stand." Naru said, letting the two shinigami stand sheepishly.

"Anyways. I have a meeting soon with the Gotei 13 soon. Let's go." Naru said and out of nowhere the remaining Espada appeared. "You shall come too correct?"

The group nodded dumbly.

Naru opened a Garganta and stepped inside.


	5. Chapter 4

The atmosphere was tense in the meeting room as they waited for the arrival of the person responsible for bringing Aizen and Tousen to them half dead along with a note requesting a meeting to explain things.

Suddenly a bright light appeared and the captains rested their hands on their zanpakutous in alert.

The there they were, the Spirit King and Queen.

"Minato-ou-sama! Kushina-joou-sama!" All the captains chorused in surprised and bowed to the ground.

"Rise. My daughter is coming today." Minato said as he and Kushina took their offered seats.

"Daughter?" Yamamoto asked.

Then a Garganta opened and out came a bunch of people, but the most noticeable one was a woman with bright blond hair and red streaks with cerulean blue eyes. She was a perfect mix of their King and Queen in appearance.

"Mom, Dad, I'm back!" Naru grinned and ran up to her parents. Minato and Kushina hugged their daughter happily.

While some were warmed by the scene, many were confused as she was the woman who walked in their dreams. Helping and guiding them.

"Oh my! Look at you Naru! You're all grown up now! You're so beautiful too!" Kushina said, cooing over her daughter.

"Anyways..." Naru said, pulling out of her mother's grasp. "Time to start the meeting. So I'll just explain everything. So might as well get comfortable because this might be a long story."

Everyone did as told and sat down, more like kneeling in the Captains' cases.

"Anyways, everyone knows the legend of the person who was a perfect balance between Hollow and Shinigami, not one half overrode another. She was sent to rule Hueco Mundo because of her ability to command Hollows, to bring peace between the two opposite nations. For a while yes, there was relative peace, but then there was a rebellion amongst a few hollows and a battle ensued. The ruler of Hueco Mundo ultimately won but was so tired that she went into a deep sleep, thus disappearing. Many had sought her out but no one could find her, thus she became just a legend." Naru explained. "Now for those who hadn't put the pieces together, that person was me."

There was a long tense silence.

"As many of you have may noticed, most of you recognize me right?" Naru asked and got many nods in return. "That's because while I was resting, I was dream walking. I helped awaken a few powers...(a look to Toshiro)...comfort depressed ones...(a look to Byakuya)...and some to just converse. I did this not only because I was obscenely bored while my body was resting, it was mainly because I found potential allies and comrades, not to mention I was quite lonely. It was also my way of helping others and getting updated on what was happening in the outside world."

Then Ukitake raised a hand and Naru nodded towards him.

"Um, Hime-sama, I noticed that my sickness was gone from not to long ago, was this your doing?" Ukitake asked.

Naru nodded. "From what I had heard from you in your dreams, you are constantly stressed over the fact that you aren't as healthy as you wished to be. So I waited and talked with you a bit longer before I put a special healing seal inside you, for when I woke it would heal your body and rid it of illness. This was also the same method I used to help others awaken their zanpakutous, I just gave them a little...push."

"And about Aizen? And Gin?" Yamamoto asked, eyeing Gin carefully.

"Gin was a special case. I had a premonition about Aizen. He had killed Gin when Gin betrayed him. So I used this to my advantage and talked with him through dreams. Of course I only told him about my vision after I had met him in person. Gin is a good person at heart, I would not have kept him with me if he wasn't." Naru said earnestly.

"And the Arrancar?" Yamamoto asked.

"They are my allies. I have also talked to them through dreams. They also prefer not to fight if necessary." Naru said.

"Are you going to make them your guards?" Minato asked.

"Yes, I have decided to make Gin, Ulquiorra, Harribel, and Starrk my personal guards. Though with Szayel, I want him to stay with Kurotsuchi Mayuri-san, to expand his research. I also believe that Szayel's knowledge will be helpful." Naru said. "And with Grimmjow, I want him to stay with Zaraki Kenpachi-san, I believe that they would make great sparring partners."

Szayel and Mayuri eyed each other carefully while Kenpachi and Grimmjow gave each other bloodthirsty grins.

"Why Gin?" Yamamoto asked.

"Because I don't think he'd be accepted as a captain anymore." Naru said while looking at Gin solemnly. Gin, who was not grinning at all during the whole meeting, gave Naru a small smile.

"I see." Yamamoto said. "Then I must thank you for capturing and subduing Aizen."

Naru just grinned. "No problem."

"Now then Naru, are you planning to reside in Las Noches?" Minato asked.

Naru shook her head. "I can go back whenever I want and all I have to do is check around every once in a while."

"Good, now then, I heard that there are 3 Captain positions open?" Minato asked.

"Dad...where are you going with this?" Naru asked wearily.

"Straight to the point, I want you to fill one of these positions. It doesn't matter which. I don't want you just sitting around." Minato said with a smile.

"Che, coming from the man who has yet to defeat the common enemy of all, paperwork." Naru said with a smirk.

Minato started to sulk at the statement, along with many other captains.

"I agree with Minato, Naru, I know that we put so many responsibilities on your shoulders, but we really do appreciate your help." Kushina said. "And it is to prepare when you someday become the Spirit Queen."

Naru gave a childish pout at that. "First they want me to rule Hueco Mundo and now they want me to be a Gotei 13 Captain? Sheesh...talk about a double identity." Naru grumbled under her breath.

"Fine, is this alright with you Yamamoto-Soutaichou?" Naru asked.

Yamamoto nodded. "I also want one of the Arrancar to fill in one of the free captain positions, at least until we find suitable replacements. I will also allow Gin to become the Captain of squad three, but he will be put under supervision until deemed trust worthy."

"Harribel? I want you to fill the last position. Starrk seems more likely to sleep than work anyways." Naru said. Harribel nodded while Lilynette giggled at Starrk's expense inside of her sealed state.

"And my Fraccion?" Harribel asked.

"You may take them with you." Yamamoto said.

"What positions are open?" Naru asked.

"5 and 9." Yamamoto said.

"I'll take 9 and Harribel can take 5." Naru said. "Szayel will go with Mayuri-Taichou, Grimmjow goes with Kenpachi-Taichou, and Ulquiorra and Starrk will come with me."

Yamamoto nodded. "Ulquiorra and Starrk will be your assistants."

"Now that that is done. Kushina and I must be going." Minato said before he disappeared.

"And Naru! I want you to bring home a Husband soon!" Kushina said before she too disappeared.


	6. Chapter 5

"Hello, as many of you has heard. I'm your new captain." Naru said, fully wearing a standard Captain's uniform. "I hope we get along well. Also, do not mind the two Arrancar behind me."

_'It's hard not to mind!' _The squad thought.

* * *

"Uzumaki-Taichou? I brought some tea, how're you coming along with the paperwork?." Shuuhei Hisagi asked as he came through the door. Only to find that the paperwork was already done and there was a note left on the stack. Hisagi set the tray of tea down and picked up the note. "Dear Hisagi, I've gone out to eat some ramen. Do not worry because I've already finished the paperwork."

Hisagi gaped. It's only been 30 minutes, how did she finish so fast? Not only that, she had finished his half as well.

* * *

"Is this your favourite meal Naru-sama?" Ulquiorra asked as they sat at the ramen stand, eating ramen. Starrk on the other hand was left behind, he was busy sleeping and knew that Ulquiorra and Naru could take care of themselves.

"Yep." Naru said with a wide smile.

"Hey Naru-chan!" Gin waved as he walked over.

"Hey Gin, you skipping your paperwork?" Naru asked teasingly.

"Now why would ya say that?" Gin asked, cocking his head slightly as he sat down beside them.

Naru just gave him a deadpan stare while Ulquiorra just gave him a blank one.

* * *

"Taichou! There you are! I was looking for you!" Hisagi exclaimed.

"What did you need?" Naru asked as she walked into the barracks with Ulquiorra in tow.

"These need to be signed, and you have your demonstration later." Hisagi said, holding up a small stack of papers.

Naru nodded. "Thank you Hisagi. Put them in my office and I'll finish them up."

Hisagi nodded and walked away to her office.

* * *

"Alright, since I'm your new captain, i must do something in order to show that my power is worthy enough am I right?" Naru asked the squad, many nodded. "Now then, the strongest of this squad is Shuuhei Hisagi am I correct?"

From this she got many more nods.

"Then Hisagi, please step forward." Naru commanded lightly and the lieutenant did as told. "We will spar. Is this alright with you?"

Hisagi nodded and everyone cleared out of the training grounds. Hisagi then rested a hand on his zanpakutou.

"Ulquiorra, say go." Naru commanded.

A small moment passed before Ulquiorra's voice was finally heard. "Go."

In a blink of an eye, Naru was already behind Hisagi with a Kunai drawn. Hisagi then suddenly sported many cuts and lacerations on every part of his body, none were fatal. Hisagi then fell to the ground unconscious.

Naru had just defeated their fukutaichou in a blink of an eye, seemingly effortlessly. Naru then turned back to Hisagi and knelt by his side, taking out a small slip of paper with an odd sealing symbol on it.

She pressed the seal onto Hisagi's forehead and pushed some of her reiatsu into it, the seal converted Naru's reiatsu into healing kido which healed Hisagi's wounds as he regained conciousness.

"Are you alright?" Naru asked as she helped Hisagi sit up.

"I'm alright. You're strong Taichou." Hisagi said with a small smile.

Then the whole squad 9 burst into cheers.

"Our Taichou is so strong!"

"She's so cool!"

"We're relying on you Taichou!"

Naru smiled and blushed slightly at the praise. Naru then cleared her throat and everything went quiet.

"Thank you all. I'll do my best as a captain to lead this squad." Naru said dazzlingly. "I also want to introduce you to Ulquiorra, and Starrk, who are my personal guards. Starrk and Ulquiorra are both captain class Arrancar and will also aid this squad. Let's do our best to work together okay? If you need any help with training and such, feel free to ask me."

Everyone cheered and applauded.


	7. Chapter 6

Naru sat twitching when she had gotten a formally written letter from her parents instead of using a hell's butterfly.

She had to marry, her mom wanted grandchildren. Not only that...she had to have one Shinigami husband and one Arrancar husband. Her parents had stated that if she was going to be both a captain of the Gotei 13 and the Queen of Hueco Mundo, she'd need a husband from both sides. Hence the double marriage. As for the arrancar side, her mother had wanted Ulquiorra to become one of her husbands. It was because Ulquiorra was not only powerful, he was very handsome and extremely loyal as well, plus he had green eyes.

For the Shinigami side however, least to say she did not want to see any more marriage proposal letters for a long time.

As for Ulquiorra...Naru had thought about it, yes she like him alright, maybe even loved him, and definitely attracted to him. But she did not know how he felt about her other than his immense loyalty.

Speak of the devil, Ulquiorra had just walked in.

"I sensed a small spike in your reiatsu Naru-sama. Is there a problem?" Ulquiorra asked.

Naru felt touched that Ulquiorra paid so much attention to her, he was definitely a keeper.

"Yes, my parents want me to marry soon, not only that, I have to have 2 husbands. One Arrancar and one Shinigami." Naru sighed. "Ulquiorra, how do you feel about me? Be honest."

Ulquiorra stayed silent for a moment. "I like you more than I should."

Naru raised a surprised brow at that. "Really? Explain."

Ulquiorra nodded and explained.

**Flashback**

"_Gin, I need to speak with you." Ulquiorra said, walking into Gin's office._

"_What can I do for ya Ulquiorra?" Gin asked as he set his pen down._

"_I need you to explain this emotion called **love** to me. How do you know when you **feel **it?" Ulquiorra asked._

_Gin smiled wider. "Well Ulquiorra, when ya love a person, ya want to be near them all the time. Ya feel happy jus' bein' with them. Your heart beats fasta when ya're near them. Ya would do anythin' for them. And ya feel drawn to them jus' for bein' them. Ya also feel like killin' anyone that comes near them, like a boy or girl who wants to date the person ya like. Why? Ya like someone?"_

_Ulquiorra nodded. "Naru-sama. All those things you describe is what I feel with her."_

_Gin just grinned even wider if that was possible. "Well whaddya know, Ulquiorra is in love with Naru-chan!"_

_Ulquiorra blinked once, then twice, then he turned to leave. "Thank you for explaining."_

"_No problem Ulquiorra! Anytime!"_

**Flashback End**

Naru blinked before nodding. "I see."

"You do not have to return my feelings Naru-sama. I will still be loyal to you regardless." Ulquiorra said.

Naru smiled. "Thank you Ulquiorra. It's because I may love you as well. All that time we spent together in your dreams really meant something to me. I enjoyed your company very much so I kept visiting you over and over again."

Ulquiorra stayed silent.

"But I also must warn you. My parents said I need to have 2 husbands. One Shinigami husband and one Arrancar husband. So if you agree to have a relationship with me, then you would have to share." Naru said seriously.

Ulquiorra stared at her for a moment before answering. "Being with you is fine. I do not mind sharing as long as the other is not to greedy over you and is someone I can get along with."

Naru smiled and got up from her desk. She then hugged Ulquiorra who just stood there before hugging her back gently.

* * *

It was night now and everyone had gone to sleep. Naru on the other hand was walking around Seireitei, enjoying the night breeze and the moonlight. She then settled to sit on a bench with a good view of the moon.

"Hime-sama." a voice called out to her. Naru turned around, only to see Byakuya.

"Yes Byakuya?" Naru asked as Byakuya walked up to her.

"I would like to thank you, for comforting me when I was sad about Hisana's death." Byakuya said, not minding the use of his first name, looking down at her with his beautiful grey eyes. "Your friendship is comforting. May I ask we keep our friendship in real life as well and not just dreams?"

Naru smiled. "I would like that. But you do not have to call me 'Hime-sama', you can just call me Naru."

Byakuya nodded. "Though it is improper for a noble or anyone but the royal family for that matter, to call the crown princess by her first name, I will settle for Naru-sama."

"I can live with that." Naru said before looking at the moon.

"Is something wrong Naru-sama? You seem troubled." Byakuya asked, sitting next to Naru.

"Quite perceptive, aren't you?" Naru asked with a smirk.

"Do not be worry about telling me your problems, I will help you as you helped me." Byakuya said.

Naru sighed before giving Byakuya a smile smile.

"It's just that, my parents have decided that I would need two husbands to continue being a Gotei 13 Captain along with being the Queen of Hueco Mundo. One arrancar husband and one shinigami husband." Naru said. "I would have to pick carefully, I do not want just anyone. Many would be after my power, my wealth, and just my body."

Byakuya nodded, seeing her predicament. "Have you chosen your potential husbands yet?"

Naru nodded. "I have chosen Ulquiorra to be my potential Arrancar husband. As for my Shinigami husband, I do not know."

"Would you allow me to court you then?" Byakuya asked, surprising Naru.

"Why?" Naru asked.

Byakuya looked at the moon. "Because I realized not too long ago that before I even met Hisana, I had loved you. But when I met Hisana, I fell for her. I truly did love Hisana, but I had also loved you, even if you were a dream. At one point I was confused about who I loved more, Hisana or you, in the end I focused on Hisana because she was with me in person. But regardless, you were there for me whenever I was troubled, to set me back on my path. You were always patient with me and my problems. I am eternally grateful for that."

Naru stared at Byakuya before smirking. "Yes, we can try it out. You'll have to get along with Ulquiorra though. But I feel that you will just fine."

Byakuya nodded and gave Naru a chaste kiss on the cheek.


	8. Chapter 7

It had been a month since Naru had started to date both Byakuya and Ulquiorra. Everyone in the soul society had heard about it by now. Many girls were jealous, but could not do anything about it because Naru was the crown Princess, not to mention she beat them in just about every category. Whether it was Kido, Hakuda, Shunpo/Sonido, swordsmanship, Reiatsu power, physical strength, intelligence, endurance, durability, looks, body, status, or rank. Though the Woman's shinigami association was very supportive and Rukia had warmed up to Naru instantly. She very much supported the relationship between her and her brother.

The Kuchiki elders had approved instantly, saying that Byakuya had finally found a worthy wife. But then Naru defended Hisana, saying that she did not want to earn their respect just by her birth right, she wanted to earn it with her own strength. Naru also specifically mentioned that even if Byakuya was marrying into her family and not the other way around, the elders would have no royal privileges, only Byakuya would, that had angered the power hungry elders greatly. This also touched Byakuya immensely, especially when Naru prayed for Hisana, asking for permission to court Byakuya.

Ulquiorra and Byakuya in the meantime, had gotten along quite well, they were very similar in many aspects and sparred with each other often. Naru couldn't be happier.

* * *

"Naru-sama! Naru-sama~!" Lilynette called, it seemed that she had turned back into her arrancar form. Starrk must've done it to stop her complaining.

"Yes Lily?" Naru asked, Lily was a short version of Lilynette's name. "Shouldn't you be with Starrk?"

"He's too busy sleeping!" Lilynette complained.

"What do you need me for then?" Naru asked.

"Join the women's shinigami association!" Lilynette said.

"...Okay?" Naru said, unsure what the club was, before she knew it, she was being dragged to...Byakuya's Manor?

There the two saw Yachiru zipping around on what seemed to be a scooter, while Byakuya wordlessly watching her with slight annoyance.

"What are you doing?" Byakuya asked Yachiru.

"Pinball-head made this for me!" Yachiru chirped.

_'Pinball-head? I assume she means Ikkaku Madarame.' _Byakuya thought before asking another question. "I meant why are you in my manor?"

"Because it's big!" Yachiru squealed as she once again zipped down the hall.

Byakuya just coughed slightly into his fist. _'Telling her to stop would be useless.'_

Just then, a secret door opened from the wall right next to Byakuya, who looked at Nemu who just came out of the secret door with surprise.

"Kaichou (Kaichou is another way of saying Captain, but it literally means President of a society or chairman.), tea is ready." Nemu said, holding a tray against her abdomen.

"What's the snack for today?" Yachiru asked.

"We have candy prepared for you." Nemu said.

"Yay!" Yachiru cheered, going into the secret room.

Byakuya then stood at the doorway with a surprised look on his usually emotionless face as Lilynette dashed past him and into the room. She and Yachiru got along great.

"How did this room get in here?" Naru asked. Byakuya had no answer, because he too did not know.

* * *

_'I've sealed the secret entrance. Now there can finally be some quiet.' _Byakuya said as he watched one of his servants board up the secret entrance with Naru beside him, sweatdropping.

Soon the servant left after finishing his work.

"Sorry Byakkun!" Yachiru's voice was heard but it was slightly muffled. The another door opened up right beside the sealed up entrance. "There's a second door!"

Byakuya gave another look of surprise while Naru giggled at his expression.

"Oh! Blue-chan! Come in!" Yachiru said, dragging Naru into the secret room before closing it again.

Byakuya blinked as his girlfriend was stolen from right beside him.


	9. Chapter 8

Byakuya and Ulquiorra stared at the forms that were given to them. It seemed that the SWA was hosting some kind of match and date event, every shinigami except for the first squad and academy students had to participate, married or in a relationship or not.

Starrk, who was also in the training room watching Byakuya and Ulquiorra spar, had also gotten the form. He had received it from Harribel, who promised him pain and no sleep if he didn't fill it out.

* * *

Naru was in her office with Harribel, they decided to fill out the forms together. Though she was not at all excited about the event, she was just curious on who'd she pair up with.

What kind of person are you?

Naru stared at the question before answering. _Cheerful, kind, caring, understanding, and deadly._

What type of guy do you like the most?

Naru thought for a moment. _Stoic, strong, serious, elegant, kind, caring, faithful, and protective._

What features on a guy do you like the most?

_Silky long hair or long-ish hair and lean muscular body._

Do you like your guys to be sexy?

Naru stared incredulously at the question. _I guess so._

Do you like your guy to be romantic and sweet?

_As long as he's not a cheesy romantic then yes._

What are your hobbies?

_I like watching the sunset, night walks, eating ramen, training, spending time with Byakuya and Ulquiorra, and sleeping._

"I'm done Naru-sama, I'm going to turn this in, would you like me to turn yours in as well?" Harribel asked.

Naru nodded and handed Harribel her completed form.

* * *

The day of the event was finally here and the guys each had to bring chocolate for their _dates_. They had each been given a number to match with another number.

Naru stared at her number. She was 19 and was to be paired with 34. So then she looked around, hoping to find her number in the large sea of girls walking around, trying to match to the guys sitting at the tables spread across the room.

Then she finally came to her number, she was paired with Ukitake. Naru sighed in relief, Ukitake was a handsome kind man, she would have probably considered dating him if it wasn't for the fact that she was already dating Byakuya and Ulquiorra. At least she wasn't paired with a creep.

"Hime-sama! What a surprise! You're my mystery date tonight?" Ukitake asked with a kind smile.

Naru smiled back at him as she sat down. "You can just call me Naru, Ukitake-Taichou."

"Then I must ask for you to call me Juushirou." Ukitake said.

"Then...Juushirou-kun?" Naru asked. Ukitake blushed slightly in embarrassment.

"Haha, I haven't been called that in a long time." Ukitake said, chuckling lightly.

"So how are you?" Naru asked.

"Fine! Better than fine actually. I've been able to do a larger share of my work and I got in much more training!" Ukitake said happily. "How about you? How is the relationship between you, Byakuya, and Ulquiorra coming along?"

"Fine, they get along quite well so there has been no problems. Plus I give them both an equal amount of attention thanks to my cloning technique." Naru said with a smile.

"Ah yes, the shadow clone technique. I heard that you use it often to complete your paperwork faster. Maybe you should teach that trick to Hitsugaya-Taichou, I hear Matsumoto often skips on doing her paperwork." Ukitake said.

"I'll consider it." Naru said with a smirk.

* * *

Byakuya stared at his partner confused. How did he get paired up with her? Did Kurotsuchi's matching machine break?

"I'm sorry nii-sama!" Rukia said, looking down at her lap.

"No need to apologize Rukia." Byakuya said in his usual calm emotionless tone. "Here, I am required to give my...date...chocolate." Byakuya then handed Rukia a small box of chocolate.

"Arigatou Nii-sama!" Rukia said with a smile.

* * *

Ulquiorra sat stiffly as stared blankly at the wall. Yachiru, who was his _date, _was climbing all over him like a little monkey, trying to get him to talk.

"Stony-kun! Do you have any candy?" Yachiru asked.

Ulquiorra didn't even bat an eye at his new nickname and just shoved the required box of chocolate into her small hands.

"Yay!" Yachiru squealed and started to eat her chocolate.

Ulquiorra inwardly wondered how in the world he got stuck with a _her _as his date.

* * *

Szayel stared at Nemu as she stared back at him just as blankly. He could understand in some aspects on how he got stuck with her but really?

"Here." Szayel said, giving her a box of chocolate. "This chocolate was required."

"Thank you Szayel-san." Nemu said expressionlessly as she took the chocolate and quietly ate it.

* * *

Grimmjow on the other hand was bored as hell. He had gotten Soifon, who was just staring at Grimmjow with surprise. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Starrk and Harribel were getting along fine, they were in the middle of a deep conversation on random things.

* * *

Toshiro couldn't believe his eyes. He was paired with Matsumoto.

"How did I get paired with you?" Toshiro asked through gritted teeth.

"I don't know. But let's drink!" Matsumoto said before starting on the sake.

* * *

Gin was grinning at his date while Hinamori, his date, was glaring at him. She still couldn't trust the silver fox.

* * *

Lilynette was paired with Hanatarou, whom she kept yelling at to grow a backbone.

* * *

All in all, the event without a hitch, somewhat.


	10. Chapter 9

Naru narrowed her eyes as she looked through her now completed notes. So Tobi was at it again, and Aizen was his victim, yes...Aizen. She had to contact everyone immediately.

* * *

"Why have you gathered us Princess?" Yamamoto asked.

Naru stood in the middle of the room while the captains and co-captains were sitting on either side of her in a row.

"I believe that Aizen is not the traitor we believed him to be." Naru said, which immediately caused an uproar until Yamamoto silenced them.

"Explain." Yamamoto said with narrowed eyes.

"Before I went into my slumber. I fought a rebelling group of hollows with a Vasto Lorde leading them. That Vasto Lorde was someone I knew and fought when I was living. His name was Tobi. So when I died taking him down with me, he became a hollow and raised the ranks until he was Vasto Lorde, gathering followers. When we battled, it exhausted me greatly and I had to go into a deep sleep. From what I gather is that Tobi did not die that day, but was in a parasitic state, where he would have to rely on another being to survive. He probably went from host to host, biding his time to go against me again. From what I gather, he must've slipped into Seireitei unnoticed and attached himself to someone who he thought looked innocent, someone no one would suspect." Naru explained.

"And you think that he attached himself to Aizen?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yes. From his files, he started acting oddly not to long before he became Fukutaichou for the 5th division, under Shinji. Tobi manipulated Aizen from the inside, probably trapping Aizen's true consciousness deep inside his own mind while Tobi could reign free to do what he wanted with his body." Naru said. "The reason I woke up earlier than planned was most likely because my body had reacted to Tobi's Reiatsu. It further confirmed my beliefs when I saw one of Aizen's eyes turn red with 3 tomoe in his eye. A genetic trait of the Uchiha Clan, an eye he stole from a clan member. This happened when I captured him in Las Noches."

Everyone widened their eyes at that and Hinamori started to brighten up with hope.

"Gin, did Aizen have fits once in a while? Like he was struggling with something?" Naru asked. "What about you Hinamori-san? Did you ever see him do that?"

"Yes, I was worried about Aizen-Taichou, it happened about once every few months. But he'd always wave it off as a headache or migraine." Hinamori said truthfully, thinking about it.

"Ya, he did that sometimes in Las Noches, but I never said anythin' about it. I just thought he was frustrated, but then again, the guy is never frustrated." Gin said honestly.

"If I may Soutaichou, I would like to analyze Aizen's mind. If I can indeed find Tobi as a parasite, then it will prove Aizen's innocence. If not, then Aizen is indeed a traitor. The reason Tobi was most likely not detected before he scanned through Aizen's natural personality and mixed it with his malicious ones. The struggles were most likely Aizen trying to break free of Tobi, but it probably exhausts him which it why it doesn't happen often." Naru said.

"But what if Tobi has chosen another host?" Yamamoto asked.

"I don't think he'd be able to. I sent Aizen here in a bubble that constantly drained his energy and reiatsu to very low levels, only leaving enough for Aizen to live. The effect would still last even after being taken out of the bubble." Naru said. "A parasite will feel what ever his host feels physically."

There was a tense silence in the meeting room.

"If it helps, I will also use this." Naru said, holding up a vial of what seemed to be a clear liquid.

"What is that?" Yamamoto asked.

"A very special potion I got through connections that will force who ever drank three drops of it to speak nothing but the truth when asked a question." Naru said.

Everyone widened their eyes at that.

"We need to test it out." Yamamoto said. "Any volunteers?"

"..."

"I will." Naru said. She then opened the vial and tipped 3 drops into her mouth, then swallowed. She quickly shoved the vial into her pocket before the effects took course.

All of a sudden, Naru's eyes clouded over and she showed no expression on her face.

"What is your name?" Yamamoto asked.

"Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, but Naru is my chosen short form so no one mistakes my name as 'Fishcake' instead of 'Maelstrom'." Naru said dully, eliciting many chuckles.

"What is the thing you find the most sexy about Kuchiki-Taichou and Ulquiorra-kun?" Matsumoto asked suddenly.

"I like Byakuya's eyes, silky hair, and voice the most while I find Ulquiorra's lean muscular chest very attractive." Naru said dully.

Ulquiorra just blinked while Byakuya coughed slightly into his hand, trying to work down his blush.

After many more questions, Naru's eyes came back to life, she blinked dumbly for a moment before raising a brow. "Okay, what the heck did you ask me?"

Many chuckles and laughs sounded through the room.

"I see, very well then. We shall bring Aizen in for questioning, if still found guilty, he will go back to the 8th floor." Yamamoto said before dismissing everyone.

On the way out, Naru was stopped by Hinamori.

"Hime-Taichou?" Hinamori called out as she ran up to the blonde princess.

"Yes Hinamori-san?" Naru asked.

"You can call me Momo if you like Hime-Taichou." Hinamori said shyly. "Anyways, I want to thank you, for defending Aizen-Taichou."

Naru smiled. "No problem. Say Momo-chan, how do you feel about Aizen?"

Hinamori blushed slightly. "Well, at first I idolized him, then I had a crush on him, but then it turned into more of a brotherly love, because after he left I realized I had loved Shiro-chan all along."

Naru smiled.

* * *

"Why have you brought me here? To mock me perhaps?" Aizen asked, it took quite a bit of effort to try and not look tired.

Naru then stood in front of him. "No Tobi, I'm here to finish what I started."

One of Aizen's eyes then turned red with 3 tomoe for a brief moment, shocking everyone in the room. "So you figured it out huh? I thought you would." Tobi said in a combined voice of him and Aizen.

"Of course." Naru said with a smirk.

"It was so easy! And I was so close! Aizen was not easy to possess mind you. But in the end I won after much struggling. He was perfect, whether it was Kido, Hakuda, Reiatsu...this guy had it all." Tobi laughed.

"Get out of Aizen-Taichou's body right now!" Hinamori screamed.

"You must be Hinamori Momo." Tobi said with a smirk. "I found you in Aizen's thoughts, he seems to think of you like a little sister..."

Hinamori growled.

"Enough, remove him." Yamamoto ordered. Naru nodded.

"And how're you going to do that? One wrong move and you might destroy Aizen's psych as well!" Tobi laughed.

Naru smirked.

"Yama-jii, Momo-chan, do you want to come with me?" Naru asked.

Yamamoto didn't even bat an eye at Naru's rudeness, he had been warned about her lack of respect for her elders by her parents, even though she was technically his elder.

"Yes." Hinamori said instantly.

"Yes." Yamamoto said.

"I need you both to put a hand on either of my shoulders." Naru said, unsheathing her sword. The two did as told and everyone watched as Naru put the tip of her sword to Aizen's forehead. "Unlock." Naru said then turn her sword like a key.

Before her, Hinamori's, and Yamamoto's eyes, the world swirled around until they were in an empty white space.

"That's odd." Naru said. "Usually everyone has a mindscape, but this place is just blank."

"Hime-Taichou! Look over there!" Hinamori yelled and the two captain's whipped their heads around to see a caged Aizen along with a black glob thing sticking to the cage.

"I see, Tobi had caged Aizen's true mind." Naru said walking over. "This black blob thing must be Tobi."

The black blob suddenly grew sharingan eyes and glared down at the three.

"Don't look into his eyes. The Sharingan has a special ability of catching whoever looks into their eyes in a illusion that is very hard to break out." Naru said. The two nodded and closed their eyes.

Naru walked over and grabbed the Tobi leech, she then poured out as much pure energy from her angel wings as she could.

Tobi screeched in pain as he slowly disintegrated. When he was gone, Aizen who was still in the cage woke up.

"Hmm?" Aizen groaned groggily.

"It's safe to open your eyes." Naru said with a smile. Hinamori's eyes snapped open as soon as she heard the statement and ran to Aizen's cage.

"Aizen-Taichou! Aizen-Taichou!" Hinamori cried in relief as the cage started to disappear.

"Hinamori-kun." Aizen said with relief. When the cage finally disappeared, Hinamori jumped into Aizen's arms and bawled her eyes out.

Even Yamamoto smiled ever so slightly at the warming sight.

Aizen turned to Naru with a grateful smile. "Thank you. I was beginning to think I'd be caged forever."

Naru smiled back at him, which made Aizen's heart race. "No problem."

Then the world around the three disappeared and they were back in the meeting room in the same position as they left.

"Soutaichou? How did it go?" Soifon asked.

"It went well. Aizen was indeed possessed by Tobi and Naru had eliminated him." Yamamoto said.

"Does this mean Aizen will have his position back as the Captain of the 5th Division?" Renji asked this time.

"After he fully recovers, I will allow him to take the test to become captain if he wishes to do so." Yamamoto said.


	11. Chapter 10

It took a week, but Aizen had finally recovered and brought in for a full questioning regarding whether Tobi had effecting him or not. He had already when through a brain scan to check if Tobi did any lasting damage but none was found.

"I'm sorry about this." Naru said, tilting Aizen's chin up.

Aizen blushed ever so slightly. "It's fine."

Naru then dropped three drops of the truth serum into Aizen and watched as his eyes glazed over.

"He's ready." Naru said.

While central questioned him, everything was silent, but in the end, Aizen was deemed innocent of his possessed crimes as was allowed to take the test for a Captain's position.

* * *

A year had passed and Aizen had took the test in the end and passed with flying colours. Harribel had decided to take the Lieutenant position under Ukitake after it was offered, and of course where ever Harribel went, her Fraccion went as well. Szayel had become 3rd seat in the 12th division, Grimmjow had become 4th seat in the 11th division, Ulquiorra became 3rd seat in the 9th division with Starrk being 1 seat under him because it involved less work.

What surprised everyone even more was that Aizen was actually trying to court Naru. It seemed that he had became deeply infatuated with Naru after she proved his innocence, much to Byakuya's ire. Again, many girls were jealous of Naru, because Aizen was also very handsome. Aizen had kept his hair slicked back but regained his glasses because while Tobi possessed his body, he did not need them. Though on Hinamori's advice, he got contact lenses and kept his glasses as more of a just in case kind of thing, and it was good thing too. Aizen was a total heart throb with his new look. What really shocked everyone was that Gin had joined Naru's reverse harem, with Byakuya's and Ulquiorra's consent of course. Gin had pursued Naru relentlessly, and soon gave in after consulting Byakuya and Ulquiorra, who both understood that Naru had too big of a heart for just one or two people to love.

Naru had even brought Nelliel from Hueco Mundo long with her Fraccion to play with Yachiru.

* * *

"Hitsugaya-Taichou, is Rangiku here?" Naru asked, walking into his office.

Toshiro appreciated the fact that Naru had called him by his preferred title. "She's in the room behind mine. The door is over there."

"Thank you." Naru said before going into the said room. Naru immediately spotted Matsumoto. "Rangiku! What did you call me here for?"

"Naru-chan! Look at this! Our new photo collection!" Rangiku said.

"Photo collection?" Naru asked, sitting down.

"Yes! The SWA sell photo collections of certain male Shinigami to bring in profit for our budget." Matsumoto said. "Since the betrayal, some had to be cancelled, but now that it's over, we put them back up!"

Naru looked through some of the photo collections, they were actually good.

"Ukitake-Taichou's is sold out, Taichou's is sold out and we're reprinting, Shunsui-Taichou's is sold out as well. We've just finished Gin's and it's nearly sold out, the same with Aizen-Taichou's! We even had Starrk's done and he's nearly sold out as well. With Kuchiki-Taichou, we're experiencing difficulties getting the Photos for that..." Matsumoto said with a sigh, making Naru smile in amusement. "Ulquiorra-kun's is already sold out as well, yours too!"

"Eh? Me?" Naru asked with surprise.

"Of course! We done one with you and Harribel-chan. It's a big hit with the guys! Though Kuchiki-Taichou wasn't happy about it..." Matsumoto said with a sheepish laugh, making Naru giggle.

"What did you call me here for?" Naru asked.

"What's with you and Aizen-Taichou, Gin, Kuchiki-Taichou, and Ulquiorra-kun?" Matsumoto asked.

"They're all so sweet, even Aizen's cute attempts to 'woo' me. My mother had been watching and confronted me through a dream about it. Thanks to Gin, my mom is now supporting the idea of a reverse harem." Naru said with a groan. "She wants Aizen to join like Gin did."

Matsumoto laughed. "As expected from the crown princess!"

"She says that if an important man can have many women, then an important woman can have many men." Naru explained, making Matsumoto laugh harder. "So Gin ultimately joined my reverse Harem, but I'm not going have anyone else. 3 is enough for now."

"Ohhhh...Aizen-Taichou still has a chance then neh?" Matsumoto asked slyly.

Naru blushed slightly. "Well...He's getting there I suppose."

Matsumoto giggled and squealed.

"You're so lucky Naru-chan! Take good care of Gin okay?" Matsumoto said.

Naru nodded. "Of course."

* * *

After about an hour, Naru walked out of Matsumoto's office, only to see that Toshiro's pile of paperwork bigger than before.

"I see Rangiku slacks off as usual." Naru said with amusement while Toshiro groaned.

"If only she does her own paperwork instead of drinking sake!" Toshiro growled.

"Would you like to know the secret of defeating paperwork?" Naru asked, Toshiro's head instantly whipped around and he stared at Naru intently.

"I'll show you a trick that let's mine get done in less than an hour." Naru grinned. "Come over here."

Toshiro did as told and stood in front of Naru.

"Okay then. Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" Naru said with her signature handsign. Then 5 solid Naru clones popped into existence. "Go ahead and touch one, they're all solid."

Toshiro touched one of the clones with wonder and silently asked Naru how to make them.

"This way you can do your work much faster depending on how many clones you make to help you. Now then, you put your fingers like this and..."

After about an hour, Toshiro had gotten it down to the pat and created 10 solid clones of himself.

"You did it!" Naru said happily. "Oh and one more thing, when your clones dispel, whatever information they gathered will instantly transfer to your brain. Like if one of your clones read a book you've never read before and dispelled after reading it, you, the original, would know exactly what was in that book. Get it? But don't do something stupid like make a hundred clones to read the whole library and dispel at once, you'd pass out from information overload and have one heck of a killer headache. But the trick is to dispel them in moderation."

Toshiro nodded.

"But if you let's say use 20 clones to do one pile of paper work for you, don't worry about getting a headache because the information they each have gotten is relatively small." Naru said, explaining. "It'll take a while to get used to the information influx but you'll be fine after a few days or so. Now you don't have to worry about paperwork ever again! They'll dispel by themselves when their task is done or when you wish them to be dispelled."

"Thank you Uzumaki-Taichou." Toshiro said sincerely.

"Just call me Naru-Taichou, I'm not used to people calling me by my last name." Naru said sheepishly. Toshiro nodded and gave a small smile to her.

"Now good luck! And don't wear yourself out making too many clones!" Naru said. "Oh and one more thing, don't tell anyone how to do it alright? It'll be our secret for now. I'll only teach the technique to those who really need it. Like you."

Toshiro nodded, and promised.

"Well, see you later!" Naru said, walking out of his office.

Toshiro eyed his paperwork evilly and made 10 more clones to add to his already made 10 to get to work on the paperwork. After Toshiro was satisfied at the sight of 20 clones of himself doing the paperwork at a fast pace, he decided to take a nice nap on the couch.

* * *

Naru was currently relaxing in the embrace of Ulquiorra, Gin, and Byakuya in her extremely large bed inside her Manor that her mother had given her. Naru quietly admired the sleeping faces of Byakuya, Gin, and Ulquiorra, they looked so peaceful when they slept. She assumed that they would not be up until later since it was in the middle of the night, near dawn. Their arms draped over her body as she snuggled further into their warmth.

Naru absently traced Ulquiorra's hollow hole as she thought about her life before she died, and wondered what it would be like if she could go back to the elemental countries.

Naru at the moment was dead tired, mainly because Ulquiorra, Gin, and Byakuya wouldn't let her go and they went at it for 4 rounds. She was lucky that she had seals to prevent accidental pregnancy for the time being, otherwise she would've been pregnant by the first time they had done it. Naru smiled softly as she stared at the white golden band around her ring finger with an emerald, a pink diamond, and a regular white diamond imbedded. Ulquiorra, Gin, and Byakuya had matching ones except with a ruby imbedded in theirs instead of the three other gems. They had proposed just the night before.

Slowly, Naru drifted off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 11

"Hey Yama-jii!" Naru said cheerfully. "What did you need me for?"

"I had forgotten to document your Zanpakutou type." Yamamoto said.

"Oh! Alright okay. Well, my Zanpakutou has the element of Blood and Water, or anything that falls under water. His name is Ragnarok and takes shape as a longsword rather than a katana in shikai." Naru explained. "My second Zanpakutou doesn't really have a type, but Shadow would be the best description for zanpakutou type. Also, a special ability of my second blade is to copy another Zanpakutou's abilities perfectly, but only of those blades I've clashed with."

Yamamoto nodded, knowing that she had a spar with at least every captain once. Plus her description of her Zanpakutou's powers were vague, but he respected privacy. He knew that she would never betray the Soul Society, she was the Soul Princess after all. "A dangerous Zanpakutou indeed. Who's did you copy?"

"Unohana's because of the healing Manta ray, Byakuya's because of Senbonzakura's perfect offence/defense, Soifon's because of Suzumebachi's death in two steps, Gin's because of Shinso's speed, extension ability & poison ability, Hitsugaya-Taichou's because of Hyourinmaru's ice abilities even though I have my own, and Sosuke's because of Kyoka Suigetsu's illusion abilities." Naru said.

Yamamoto nodded. "Thank you, you may go now. And Naru...?"

"Yes Yama-jii?" Naru asked.

"Congratulations on your engagement. I assume your mother and father know?"

"Yep, Mom was ecstatic." Naru said before leaving, waving goodbye.

* * *

"Naru-hime!" A voice called from behind her. Naru turned around to see Aizen walking up to her.

"Sosuke." Naru said with a smile.

Aizen then spotted Naru's ring. "Congratulations on your engagement."

"Thank you...and I'm sorr-" Naru started but was cut off by Aizen.

"It's not your fault Naru-hime. It was mine for falling in love with you, please do not apologize to me. I still and always will love you Naru-hime, and because of that, I want you to be happy." Aizen said sincerely. "If being with Kuchiki-Taichou, Gin, and Ulquiorra makes you happy then I will not stand in your way, I will support you, but know that I will always be here for you if you need it."

Naru smiled gratefully and kissed Aizen on the cheek, causing him to blush slightly. "Thank you Sosuke, you're a great friend. Even though my mother supports the idea of a reverse harem much to my embarrassment, but I don't think I can handle more then three husbands yet."

"Does this mean I still have a chance?" Aizen asked with a sexy smirk.

"Yes, I believe you do." Naru said in a playful tone.

"I'll try even harder then." Aizen said with a chuckle.

"You truly are very sweet." Naru said with a grin. "Now then, I must be going now. See you later Sosuke!"


	13. Chapter 12

**~LEMON WARNING~**

"Ahhh...mnnn...Naru...nghhh...sama...hahhh..." Byakuya moaned, his face flushed as he tried to stifle his moans into the pillow under him. Naru smirked as she rode him erratically while she sucked Gin off, keeping in irregular rhythm that kept both Byakuya and Gin on edge.

"Uhn...haahhh..." Gin panted as Naru's tongue expertly rubbed and licked his most sensitive spots.

Then suddenly Naru moaned loudly when Ulquiorra had hit one of her most pleasurable spots inside her as he massaged her breasts and nibbled at her neck. Naru felt sweat trickled down the side of her face as she rode Byakuya while Ulquiorra took her from behind, his grunts and heavy breathing sounding loudly into her ear, turning her on even more. Naru groaned slightly when Gin started to move his hips on his own, thrusting in and out of her mouth.

"Naru-sama...ahhh...unn...I want to...hahhh...cum!" Byakuya groaned and moaned, bucking his hips to get more of that delicious friction, Naru had tied his hands together above his head. Naru thought Byakuya had looked utterly sexy and vulnerable at the moment, she could even see the slightest bit of saliva dribble down his chin.

"Ulquiorra! Harder! Faster!" Naru commanded breathlessly, taking her mouth off Gin for a moment as she started to ride Byakuya harshly, complying to his wish, making him cry out and moan wantonly. Usually, Byakuya wasn't much of a screamer, when he was in control that is. When Naru was in control, he would always moan loudly, then would try to stifle his own moans and cries of pleasure. It was the same with Ulquiorra, and Naru loved it. Gin on the other hand had no qualms about leading out his pleasure filled sounds.

"Hahh...so good! You both feel so good!" Naru moaned as she was nearing her climax, Gin then shoved his cock back into Naru's mouth, gagging her slightly. Byakuya had reached his first, considering he was teetering on the edge for a while. Regardless, Naru rode him harder while Ulquiorra thrust harder into Naru, nearing his completion.

"Ahhhh...mmnnn...ohhh...Naru-channn...AHHH!" Gin cried out as he finally came. Naru swallowed his cum as he rode out his climax.

"Nghh...Naru-samaaa...hahhh..." Ulquiorra groaned as he released, when he finished thrusting, Naru was still moving as she was about to reach her peak, making Ulquiorra, Gin, and Byakuya cry out at the overload of pleasure.

"Ahh!" Naru nearly screamed as she finally came, Gin's cock still in her mouth as she didn't let him remove it, and still kept moving.

"Too much...ahhhh!" Byakuya moaned, already having had his seed milked from him.

"No more...hahh...Naru-sama..." Ulquiorra groaned as he was still inside the moving princess.

"N-Naru-chan...ngghhh..." Gin grunted as Naru took hold of his hips to keep him from moving away, his knees shook slightly.

In response, Naru moved faster and harder, trying to ride out her climax for just a bit longer.

"AHHH!" Byakuya cried out as he violently came again from the intense pleasure.

"Ohhh...mnnn!" Gin groaned as he came second, losing all sense of reality as his world exploded into white light and pure, sharp pleasure that Naru gave him in such a short amount of time.

"N-Nghhh..." Ulquiorra grunted as he came again as well, his usually stoic face flushed from the overwhelming pleasure.

Naru panted as she finally stopped moving and fell to her side, letting go of Gin's hips and cock, breathing heavily as she felt both her other lovers pull out from her. She had just enough energy to untie Byakuya and cuddle into his side as he was coming off of his orgasm high. Ulquiorra was nearly in the same exhausted shape as Byakuya, but had enough energy to crawl over to Naru's other side and wrap his arms around her. Gin who wasn't as tired as the three, chose to sleep in between Byakuya and Naru, resting his head where her stomach was.

Naru was smiling as she snuggled further into the warmth her three lovers offered her, she was so glad that she had this all on tape.

**~LEMON END~**

* * *

Naru groggily opened her eyes to see training ground 7, she then recognized it as her mindscape, as it used to be a sewer until she changed it.

"Naru. How have you been?" a familiar voice called out. Naru turned around to see her Zanpakutou spirit, Cadis Etrama Di Raizel, Rai for short. A man that could rival even Byakuya concerning his extremely handsome looks.

**(A Character from Noblesse, search google)**

"Rai, how are you?" Naru asked.

Rai smiled softly at his master. "I haven't spoken to you in a while."

"True." Naru said, smiling at her loyal spirit partner.

"You be Byakuya-sama's fiance." another voice sounded out.

Both spirit and master turned to see a man dressed in purple garbs and samurai armour, a mask, and long purple hair tied in a high pony tail.

"Are you Senbonzakura?" Naru asked, inwardly wondering what his face looked like.

"Yes. I was eager to meet you." Senbonzakura said.

"Can I see your face?" Naru asked.

Senbonzakura nodded and removed his mask, Naru widened her eyes at the sight of his face. He was just as handsome as Byakuya was. His face were perfectly defined and chiseled and his eyes were violet. He could have been mistaken for Byakuya's relative or brother, he actually looked like a slightly younger version of Byakuya in a sense.

**(I keep imagining him as Gakupo from Vocaloid O.o)**

Senbonzakura chuckled and put back on his mask.

"You look better without it." Naru said with a slightly pout.

"You are interesting." Senbonzakura said with amusement.

"Naru, something odd will happen soon." Rai warned with Senbonzakura nodding with him.

"I sense it too." Senbonzakura said.

"Will it be a bad thing?" Naru asked.

"Could be." Rai said. "Anyways, it's time for you to wake up."

* * *

Naru woke up groggily and sat up, rubbing the sleepiness out of her eyes. When she woke fully, she saw that Byakuya was on her right side and Ulquiorra was on her left while Gin was below her slightly, his breath on her stomach, all three equally naked and each sported a few love bites around their neck and collar bone. Though for Gin, he also had quite a few love bites on his hips and lower naval.

Naru smirked and summoned a clone to get her camera and take pictures of her fiances, it was a sexy sight to see.

When that was done, she looked over to her clock to see that it was 7am, in an hour she had to get ready to go to her barracks with Ulquiorra. She quietly got out of bed and got dressed after cleaning herself up in the bathroom, she frowned slightly when she spotted that she too had hickeys so she wrapped a white and orange scarf around her neck, she had got it from her mother as an engagement present.

Nodding to herself, she walked over to her bed and gently shook Byakuya, Gin, and Ulquiorra awake.

"Time to wake up Byakuya, Gin, Ulquiorra." Naru said gently as the three rose from the bed quietly.

* * *

Naru frowned when she received an urgent message from her father, without a word, she left the barracks.

* * *

"Dad?" Naru asked as she reached the thrown room.

"Naru, we have something to tell you." Minato said.

"What is it?" Naru asked, sitting down on a chair that a servant had offered her.

"It seems that the elemental countries had rewound itself in time." Minato said.

"What do you mean?" Naru asked.

"You know how none of your friends are here? Your shinobi ones?" Kushina asked.

"Yeah...what's with that?" Naru asked.

"It seems that the elemental countries has gone back in time, from the kyuubi attack." Minato said.

Naru stared for a moment. "What are the current events now?"

"Your friends Neji, Lee, and Tenten had just graduated." Minato said. "I want you and your fiances to go and find out why this is happening."

"We estimate that you have 3 months in Seireitei before your other self graduates." Kushina said.

"Time passes oddly. In Seireitei it would be 3 months, in Hueco Mundo it would be a few hundred years." Minato said. "Yet the time difference between Seireitei and Hueco Mundo are the same. Interesting isn't it?"

Naru nodded. "I'll leave in 3 months then, I will tell the Gotei 13 about this."

"Alright, we'll see you soon then Naru." Kushina said.

* * *

"So that's the situation." Naru said, handing the scroll over to Yamamoto, who looked it over and nodded.

"It is indeed an order from the Spirit King and Queen themselves." Yamamoto said. "Then Harribel will take over the 6th division while Starrk takes over the 9th as they are both Captain class in strength. Kira Izuru can handle the 3rd division on his own as he did in the past for now."

"Will you four be alright?" Harribel asked.

"She'll be fine Harribel-san." Byakuya said with a nod, he respected the woman and had no ill will towards her.

Naru nodded. "Byakuya is right. Byakuya would be well over Kage level in terms of strength and skill, the highest level one can achieve as a Shinobi, this goes for Ulquiorra and Gin as well. They could both easily level one of the hidden villages with ease if they wish to by themselves. We're disguising ourselves as genin level shinobi, which are more or less just as strong as a 2nd or 3rd year academy student, not counting how strong Hitsugaya-Taichou and Gin were at that time. Plus it would also count on how strong the genin are as well, some are as strong as a lightly trained civilian." Naru had immediately thought of Sakura when she just graduated, she was pretty useless.

Yamamoto nodded. "This mission starts in 3 months. I assume that you're going to teach Kuchiki-Taichou, Ichimaru-Taichou, and Ulquiorra about the ways of a Shinobi?"

"Not really much to teach. But I will have to go over the basics with them." Naru said.

Yamamoto nodded. "Alright then, dismissed!"


	14. Chapter 13

"Are you three ready?" Naru asked. A lot had happened over the last 3 months, Naru had gone over with them the basics of Chakra/Reiatsu control, 3 basic jutsu, and history. As soon as they step through the barrier surrounding the elemental countries, Naru would be reverted to a 12 year old body using a genjutsu seal, unbreakable by both Sharingan and Byakugan. The same went for Byakuya, Gin, and Ulquiorra. Naru had a field day when she say what they looked like when they were young. She took many pictures, much to Ulquiorra's confusion and Byakuya's embarrassment, Gin on the other hand enjoyed the attention. She had also used this chance to get rid of her whisker marks. Aizen, who surprisingly joined the harem recently after lots of wooing, was going to disguise himself as their Jounin Sensei.

Since they couldn't use their shinigami powers in Gigais, Minato had to modify them with several seals to allow them to use their shinigami powers.

The five were going to go in their regular Shinigami garbs along with their captain Haoris. Except the symbol on the back of the Haoris would be missing.

Ulquiorra, Gin, Aizen, and Byakuya all nodded, Naru opened up the portal and off they went.

* * *

The Sandaime must've read through the scroll 3 times and he still couldn't believe it. But the scroll was real, including Minato's handwriting, and personal seal. It just couldn't be copied, not even the sharingan couldn't copy Minato's complex personal seal.

Sarutobi looked at the five shinigami before him, oh yes, the blonde one could definitely pass as a female version of Naruto. Not to mention that all five of their aura's were...powerful to say the least. Especially Naru's.

"Alright. The team assignments are tomorrow." Sarutobi said and gave them each a Konoha headband, which they tied around their arms, right under where the Whirlpool headband was for their cover story. "I'll send a message that you four are from the Whirlpool, like it says in the letter for your cover story."

The four Shinigami nodded.

"Good luck on your mission you five." Sarutobi said before the _Jikanteishi _Temporal stasis Kido spell stopped. They had used it to prevent anyone from listening in on their conversation, as it stopped time in a specific area.

* * *

Naru, Gin, Byakuya, and Ulquiorra walked into the noisy classroom and watched as everyone instantly went quiet over their arrival. The girls practically drooled over Gin, Ulquiorra, and Byakuya while the boys gave whistles and hoots for Naru. Naru rolled her eyes and sat at the back of the class with Byakuya, Gin, and Ulquiorra on either side of her.

"I'm going to rest my eyes for a bit." Naru said and propped her head on her left hand. Byakuya and Ulquiorra both nodded at her while Gin looked around the class in slight wonder.

"Hey there, what's your name?" A girl asked, batting her eyes at Byakuya who ignored her.

"Wanna go on a date with me?" Another girl asked Ulquiorra, who too ignored her.

"Hey there, are you free later?" A third girl asked, trying to push her nearly non-existing breasts into Gin's line of view. Gin just had his ever present grin on his face while he ignored the girl.

"Hey you four, who are you?" A boy name Uchiha Sasuke asked authoritatively.

"None of your concern trash." Ulquiorra said in his monotone voice.

Sasuke growled and shivered slightly, the two boys reminded him so much of Itachi while the third unnerved him with his constant smiling.

"Hey! Don't insult Sasuke-kun!" a girl with pink hair screeched.

"Quiet trash, you'll disturb Naru-sama." Ulquiorra said.

"Don't call Sakura-chan trash!" A boy named Uzumaki Naruto shouted, Naru's male counterpart.

"Hey baby! Want to go on a date with me sometime?" A boisterous boy named Kiba asked out loud.

"You shall stay away from her." Ulquiorra warned.

Sasuke now was looking Naru up and down appreciatively. _'She's really cute'_

Sakura seemed to have noticed and walked right up to Naru, who was still resting. "Look here Blondie! You stay away from Sasuke-kun you got that?"

Naru didn't even pay attention to her, which infuriated Sakura immensely.

"Listen to me you idiot!" Sakura screamed before attempting to punch Naru over the head.

She was stopped however by Byakuya, who caught her wrist and squeezed tightly, causing her to cry out in pain. Gin already had his zanpakutou out and at Sakura's throat while Ulquiorra was behind Naru in a protective position.

"You shall not touch Naru-sama with your filthy hands." Byakuya said coldly before throwing Sakura back. Sakura flew over the desks and crashed into the chalkboard, making her groan in pain.

"Alright settle down everyone!" Iruka said as he walked into the classroom. "Sakura, get back into your seat. I will now announce the teams."

* * *

"Team 7 will be Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura (Sakura: YES! LOVE CONQUERS ALL!), and Uzumaki Naruto." Iruka announced. "Team 8 will be Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, and Inuzuka Kiba. Team 9 is still in circulation under Maito Gai, Team 10 will be Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, and Yamanaka Ino. Team 11 will be Urahara Naru, Ichimaru Gin, Kuchiki Byakuya, and Schiffer Ulquiorra."

"But Iruka-sensei! How can they be Shinobi! They have never even been to the academy! They're just going to die out there!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Sit down Sakura! That was very rude to say! For your information, they have been trained already in Uzushiogakure, but been sent here to get their Shinobi tests done." Iruka said, the pink haired girl sat down shamefully. "Now wait here for your senseis to come and pick you up."

* * *

Soon, one by one each team were picked up by their jounin senseis. Then Aizen finally walked in, making ever girl who laid their eyes on him drool and sigh in content.

"Wow, he's so dreamy! I hope he's our team's sensei." A girl said with heart eyes.

"He's so handsome!"

"Team 11, please come with me." Aizen said with a smirk, making all he girls squeal. Aizen's smirk become bigger when he gazed at Naru with lust filled eyes.

With that, Naru, Gin, Byakuya, and Ulquiorra left with Aizen.


	15. Chapter 14

At the moment, the Shinigami were on a mission to meet up with a certain someone. Naru had sent out a message to the person who they were meeting.

"Who are we meeting Naru-chan?" Gin asked.

"My lover when I was alive." Naru said simply.

"Who was Naruto?" Aizen asked, changing the subject.

"Naruto I assume is my male counterpart. When the war finishes in this country and when everyone dies through either being killed, injury, sickness, or old age, everyone should get their memories back. Naruto however is technically a part of me, he will be absorbed into my body after this. Actually, the Naruto you saw, I used to act exactly like him." Naru said fondly.

"Seriously? He was just soo..." Gin trailed off.

"Naive? Annoying? Brash? Loud? Yes, I used to exactly like him before I started to mature through the major events that happened throughout my career as a kunoichi." Naru said. "Despite how my counterpart is now, he will grow to be much stronger."

"We're here." Ulquiorra said as they stepped into a small clearing with a waterfall.

"Step away and hide, conceal your reiatsu. This will be a relatively short visit before we have to do stupid missions again." Naru said.

The 4 nodded and took to the trees.

Ten minutes later, Itachi stepped into the small clearing. He stared at Naru who stared back.

_'Why is it that I feel a pull towards this girl? Who is she? Why is it that she seems so familiar?' _Itachi thought as he looked at Naru.

"Who are you?" Itachi asked finally after a long silence.

"Naru."

Silence.

"Why is it that I feel like I know you?" Itachi asked.

"That's because you do." Naru said. Itachi stepped closer to the blonde shinigami until he was only an arms length away.

"How?" Itachi asked.

"You are important to me." Naru said, walking up to him, until she was a single step away.

Itachi frowned slightly. His body seemed to react to positively the blonde while his mind was on red alert. "Hn."

Naru smiled softly at Itachi and placed a hand on his cheek, stroking it softly. She pulled him down gently and brushed her lips over his surprisingly soft and warm ones. She then cradled his head to the nape of her neck before she pressed her lips to his ear and whispered softly. "You will know soon, my love."

Naru then disappeared in a flurry of Globe Amaranths. According to his knowledge, Globe Amaranths symbolized immortal love. Itachi softened his gaze as he picked up one of the small flowers.

* * *

"We're going to have a new addition to the Harem I assume?" Byakuya asked.

"I don't mind, that Itachi guy is good lookin'. Real good lookin'. He'll fit right in." Gin said with a wide grin.

Aizen just looked at Itachi with wonderment while Ulquiorra was indifferent about the situation.

* * *

When the 5 got home, Naru immediately went for the private hot springs they had. They had bought a fairly large house with hot springs in the back yard.

Naru sighed in content when she slipped into the hot water, taking off the genjutsu to reveal her normal grown up body. She rested her head on he ledge as the hot water washed her stress away. After a few minutes, Naru heard someone get into the springs. She opened her eyes only to see both Aizen and Ulquiorra in their naked glory, the hot nearly clear water coming up to their waists. She noticed that Ulquiorra had taken off his genjutsu as well.

The two glided over to Naru. Aizen immediately lifted Naru up and sat her on his lap while Ulquiorra moved to Naru's front.

**~LEMON WARNING~**

Aizen then attacked Naru's neck, assaulting the area with his lips, teeth, and tongue while Ulquiorra pulled Naru into a heated kiss.

Naru groaned when Aizen's fingers slipped down and started to prepare her other hole while Ulquiorra fingered her core. Ulquiorra soon after broke the kiss and nipped at her breasts.

Aizen chuckled at the blonde who was currently writhing on his lap. When he was done preparing her, he gave a nod to Ulquiorra who nodded back. The two of them then positioned themselves.

"Are you ready Naru-sama?" Aizen asked seductively into Naru's ear, making her shiver in anticipation.

"Sousuke...Ulquiorra...please..." Naru pleaded, not wanting to wait anymore.

Aizen became more aroused at the sound of Naru begging, if that was possible as hard as he was at the moment.

In a single movement, both Ulquiorra and Aizen sheathed themselves into Naru's heat, making her nearly scream in pain and pleasure.

After giving Naru some time to adjust, the two started to move.

"Mmm...ohhh...ah...hahhh..." Naru moaned. She brought up one of her arms to hook around Ulquiorra's neck while the other reached back to caress Aizen's hair.

Aizen grunted before he reached up to massage her breasts.

"Hahh...hahhh...Naru-sama..." Ulquiorra panted as Naru's walls became tighter, clenching around him.

Soon the area was filled with pants, grunts, moans, and groans as their love making continued on.

"More! Harder!" Naru commanded breathlessly.

Aizen felt sweat running down the side of his face, he knew he was close as he started to thrust faster and harder into her. He gave a glance at Ulquiorra, whose eyes were closed and his face, which was usually stoic and emotionless, was slightly contorted in a pleasure filled expression. Aizen could tell that he was close to his climax as well.

Ulquiorra grunted and panted heavily, as he moved his hips faster to fill his lover's command. He was close, he could feel it. He soon picked up the pace, pounding into Naru harshly as Aizen did the same from behind.

"Ahhhh!" Naru screamed as she climaxed, her vision flashed white for a moment as the built up tension was released in one pleasurable wave, with many smaller ones coming after.

Ulquiorra released with a low cry when he heard Naru scream and clench her walls around him. He kept thrusting however, wanting to make sure he pleased Naru to the fullest. Aizen came just a moment after.

**~LEMON END~**

When the two males finally slowed down to a stop, they all panted heavily, all tired from the exertion their love making had brought upon them.

After a few minutes, Ulquiorra pulled out, eliciting a small moan from the exhausted blonde. He then pulled Naru off of Aizen and sat her on his own lap, before starting to wash her thoroughly like she would have done if not for the fact the both him and Aizen came into the hot springs unexpectedly.

Aizen chuckled. "So responsible, no wonder Naru-sama loves you so much."

Ulquiorra said nothing, but he did give Aizen a short glance before he returned his attention back to washing Naru's tired body.

Naru sighed in content as she felt Ulquiorra wash her body of her sweat and other fluids. Her head rested it against his shoulder, closing her eyes and falling asleep.

"She looks so cute." Aizen said as he started to wash himself.

When the 3 were done washing themselves, Naru was fast asleep so Ulquiorra dried Naru as much as he could before wrapping one towel around her body with another around his waist. He carried Naru bridle style to the master bedroom, which had a bed large enough for 8 people to sleep in comfortably.

On the way there, Byakuya and Gin, who were out exploring the village, looked at both Naru and Ulquiorra in confusion as they stepped into the hallway.

"So, where'd ya go at it? She seems tired." Gin said with his ever present fox grin.

"The hot springs." Ulquiorra answered.

"Shall I take Naru-sama while you change into some clothes?" Byakuya asked.

Ulquiorra nodded and handed Byakuya the sleeping princess while he went into a different room to get his clothes.

"Poor Naru-chan, havin' to put up with 4 grown men's libidos." Gin said as Byakuya set Naru on the bed gently and started to pull out her night clothes from her closet.

"Unlike you, I can control my urges." Byakuya said coolly, gently putting on a pale orange night gown on Naru.

Gin grinned even wider. "Didn't seem that way las' night."

Byakuya glared at him as he put the towel into the laundry basket.

"Didn't it go like...'More Naru-sama more!'?" Gin asked mockingly as he imitated Byakuya's moaning voice.

Byakuya's glare grew more heated, if looks could kill, then Gin would be dead a hundred times over. Gin could almost feel the temperature in the room drop a few degrees.

"Having a fight are we?" A smooth voice asked, it turned out to be Aizen as he stood at the doorway dressed in his captain's shinigami uniform.

"Nah, just teasin' Bya-chan here." Gin said innocently.

"How many times must I tell you not to call me that Ichimaru?" Byakuya said coldly.

Gin did a mock wince at the time. "Ouch, you could freeze hell with that kinda tone Bya-chan."

Byakuya resisted the urge to roll his eyes and sighed instead. Aizen chuckled at their antics. Ulquiorra who finally came in after changing into a simple white shirt and green pants, looked at the three with blank eyes before crawling into bed, lying next to Naru.

"Nice nightgown you chose Byakuya, it really shows her legs." Aizen said with a smirk, eyeing Naru's exposed long perfectly tanned and toned legs.

Byakuya ignored him and crawled to the other side of Naru, settling down for the night.


End file.
